


A Sweet Treat

by 07jcallaghan



Series: The life of Bucky Barnes x Reader [7]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Food Kink, Food Sex, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 04:09:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11073765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/07jcallaghan/pseuds/07jcallaghan
Summary: Discussing kinks with your partner is always a good thing. So when Bucky asks you about your kinks, he can't help but want to try one of them.





	A Sweet Treat

"So tell me. What sort of things do you want to try in bed?" Bucky asked, trailing his fingers over your bare skin as you lay beside him. 

A light blush covered your cheeks, and you couldn't help but smile and laugh at his question.  
"Really Buck? You ask me that now? After we already had sex?" You said, chuckling quietly as you gazed up at him.

The smirk that appeared on his face made your blush deepen. Bucky leaned closer, brushing his lips lightly over your shoulder before nuzzling gently.

"Doll, you and I both know we could spend alot more time going at it before being worn out. And I'm more than eager to try anything you find interesting. So please tell me." He murmured, his voice low and rumbling as he spoke.

You looked away from him for a moment, thinking over how you could tell him about some of the kinks you had, or knew you wanted to try.

"Well… you know I like you being dominant. And that I also like it when you choke me." You said quietly, the blush on your face growing as you spoke. If it was anyone else you were speaking to, your voice would have given out and you would have refused to say any more.

But the encouraging and supportive look in Buckys eyes made you feel safe. As if he wouldn't judge you no matter what you said. So you breathed in deeply and began thinking over the dirtier thoughts that had passed through your mind.

"I want to try a few things. Maybe… me taking control sometimes. A bit of role play, you know, like master/servant stuff. Wax play is something I really want to try too. Ummm, and I also.. want to try food play." You said slowly, unsure of how Bucky would react to some of your desires.

His eyes were widened in surprise when you finally looked up and met his gaze, but the smile told you there was something he liked that you had mentioned.

"Food play? As in, strawberries, cherries, whipped cream. That sort of thing? Because I very much want to try that." He whispered before pulling away and standing quickly, then pulling in a pair of pants, leaving you lying confused in the bed.

Your eyes furrowed in confusion as you sat up slowly, ensuring the blanket kept you covered as you moved.

"Bucky? What are you doing?" You asked, curious as to what he was planning. The smile on Buckys face told you it was something good, but who knew what he could be planning?

He left the room quickly, and you were sat there, waiting for him to return. Your eyes flicked down to inspect your body, immediately noticing the bite marks and bruises that were already formed on your skin. 

The way Bucky marked you. You loved every minute of it. His bites, tight grip, spanks. You enjoyed being marked, and Bucky loved marking you. So that was a kink you quickly realised you both had.

A few minutes later, Bucky returned with a few bowls in his arms, and a bag with something inside.  
He set the items down, then sat beside you.

"Well love. You wanted to try food play, so let's see how much you really enjoy this, shall we?" He whispered, grinning excitedly as he pulled a can of whipped cream out of the bag.

"Now be a good girl and lie back. I want to ensure my princess is comfortable for this lovely treat." He purred, pushing you down onto your back and throwing the blanket to the side, leaving you completely bare to him.

Goosebumps appeared on your arms at the chill in the room, and you shivered lightly, from both the change in temperature, and the anticipation for what Bucky was about to do. 

His eyes had darkened with hunger as he shook the can of cream, and he straddled your lap. He lowered the can, and began spraying it on your stomach slowly.

You shivered at the coldness of the whipped cream, and watched to see what Bucky was doing, your mouth going dry as Bucky leaned down and licked a line of the whipped cream up from your stomach.

"Mmm… delicious, princess. Now let's do a bit of decorating. See how pretty you look." He whispered, leaning back and picking up the can of whipped cream again before spraying it again.

\--

It felt like hours had passed, and Bucky had spent the entire time covering you with cream and fruit, before eating it all, then starting all over again. Your body was shivering every time his teeth scratched over your skin, or his tongue flicked over your nipples just too long to be cleaning the cream away.

The jolts of pleasure had you writhing with desire, but Bucky still left you aching to be taken.

"P..Please… Bucky. Please just take me." You begged, your voice cracking as you bucked your hips up, eager to feel something that would ease the throbbing between your legs.

Bucky let out a sigh and looked down at you. He had covered you in the last of the cream, and decorated you with the last of the fruit too.

"Well. I suppose I should be nice to you. After all, the dessert you gave me has been… delicious." He purred, lowering his head and taking one of the rasberries between his teeth, biting lightly and allowing the juice from the rasberry to coat your stomach.

"Now be a good girl and stay still. Don't want to ruin this masterpiece, now do you?" He ordered, his eyes darkening with hunger as he shifted between your legs, and took hold of his length, stroking it slowly.

He brushed the tip over your clit lightly, causing a moan to escape you. Every part of you felt overly sensitive, and you could barely take much more. You knew you wouldn't last long, but from the look on Buckys face, neither would he.

Bucky lined his length up with your entrance, and pushed in slowly, letting you feel every inch of him.

"Come on babygirl. Moan for me." He purred as he began thrusting. His hands moved to your hips and held tightly enough to mark as he picked up the pace and began thrusting rougher.

You were almost sobbing with relief the moment he began thrusting, but the sobs quickly turned into desperate and needy moans as you felt the coil building quickly between your legs. 

Buckys thrusts quickly became erratic, and his grunts and moans were almost gutteral as he took you. 

"Come on love. Come for me." He whispered, leaning down and kissing you deeply, the fruit and cream on your body smudging against his as he continued thrusting.

His command left you shaking, and you cried out his name as you came harder than ever before. Your walls tightened around Bucky, causing him to fall over the edge with you. Your vision began to blur from the sensations runnung through your body, and you felt yourself lose conciousness, the pleasure too much to take.

Bucky groaned your name as he came, his thrusts slowing as he spilled inside of you. He breathed deeply as he came down from the high, and his eyes flicked up to you.

It wasn't often that he made you pass out from sex, but part of him felt a little proud about it. He carefully pulled out, and began cleaning you up, before cleaning himself. His eyes flicked over your body before he lay down and pulled you into his arms.

Bucky shifted slightly, ensuring that you were cuddled into his side, and covered by the duvet befote he pressed a gentle kiss to the top of your head.

"You did a good job princess. Such a good girl. But when you wake up, I'm going to take you over and over again. Because you didn't scream my name. And I'm not letting you go until you are screaming it for everyone to hear." He whispered, nuzzling your hair. His promise went unheard by you, your body relaxing in his arms, unaware of the fucking that awaited you the moment you awoke.


End file.
